The Stormwind Guard
The Stormwind Guard is the main defensive military force for the city-state known as Stormwind which consists of many regiments. The Stormwind Guard 1st Regiment operates with around 75 skilled, heavily armed, and highly trained soldiers, tasked with protecting the city's 200,000 citizens. The Guards are currently led by Colonel Drakoonus, Lt. Colonel Relindor, and their captains and lieutenants, along with the many men and women who work along side them. The Guard consists not only of humans, but any other race who wishes to assist in the protection of the City of Stormwind. The Stormwind Guard recently suffered a semi- collapse due to anger and allegations of corruption towards the Ex-Colonel Whippoorwill. Many of the guards transferred to the Alliance Special Forces brigade, commanded by Colonel Relindor, who, while beneficial in the aid of maintaining Stormwind's safety, often differentiate in methods of peacekeeping, resulting in tensions between the respective groups. The new leaders of the Guard hope to re-instill the trust that was violated by the previous leaders, and re-establish themselves as a worthwhile guild dedicated to keeping the peace in Stormwind. A few months after this dispute began, it ended. On November 3rd, 2009, Colonel Basilieus stood down to Colonel Relindor of the ASF, assuming the position of a Lieutenant. The ASF soon merged with the guard, brining back many old time guards, such as Sergeant Rizuli Nightowl, Major Dryll Drakoonus, Lt. Colonel John T. Rolands, Colonel Adroby Relindor, Sergeant Alleea, Captain Elnor and many others. The new administration hopes to usher in a new age of prosperity to the guard, with increased patrols, training sessions, and better equipment. The Stormwind Guard also hopes to greatly increase it's numbers through increased recruitment, but are still trying to keep their high-quality recruitment standards. As of December 7th, 2009 the enlistment rates of the Guard have increased by nearly 300%. Under Colonel Basilieus, the guard yielded around 15-20 soldiers, and now, under Colonel Adroby, is at nearly 80 members, and steadily rising. The Guard came upon a great victory in the month of December, conquering the Grimeblade Gang and shutting it down completely. In the same week, Lt. Colonel Rolands introduced the Hall of Colonels ((Website is www.swgcolonels.tk)) commemorating the Guard's past, present and future Colonels, featuring a portrait and brief overview of each Colonel. On January 20th, 2010, Colonel Adroby Relindor was asked to step-down from Colonelship by his Officers after a series of unmanageable misjudgements as well as the stress of Colonelship affecting capabilities to lead with a clear mind. Lieutenant-Colonel Rolands was cleared to receive Colonelship afterwards. Since Colonel Rolands has taken command, changes have been made to the guard, including a new record keeping system designed to keep track of the criminal records of all citizens. Also, the Stormwind Guard has brought back many experienced members, creating a strong team of Sergeants and Master Sergeants who have increased training standards. On January 30th, 2010, Colonel Rolands stepped down after ten days of command. He voluntarily resigned and handed command over to Lt. Colonel Dryll Drakoonus. In February, The Stormwind Guard disbanded Category: Disbanded Guild